


Makeshift Constellations

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hockey, Humor, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: During a romantic evening alone together, Kurt comes to an important decision about his and Sebastian's relationship.





	Makeshift Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I know we're all waiting to see our boys' first time together, but we're going to rewind a little to this fun little moment xD

“Okay, do you see that?”

“See what?”

“That cluster over there?” Sebastian points to the right, at a group forming a wonky diamond shape.

“Um …” Kurt tilts his head and squints. “Yeah. Yeah, I think so. Why?”

“Those have been around since the late 70s, or so I’ve been told.”

“Impressive,” Kurt says, squeezing the hand he’s holding. He scoots closer to his boyfriend when the cold underneath them starts to seep through Sebastian’s bed roll and sleeping bag and finally reaches Kurt’s skin. “What about those over there?” He points to a line of seven reaching out from the diamond group like the handle of the Big Dipper.

“Now those are from the last time the rink hosted a National Tournament,” Sebastian says, “so I would say circa 86 probably.”

“And why are they lined up like that? I mean, all the others are just kinda haphazardly lodged here and there. Those look intentional.”

“They are. Apparently there was some sort of rivalry between the Westerville team and whatever opposing team they were playing against. After a controversial call, the visiting spent an hour post game shooting pucks into the ceiling.”

“That’s mature,” Kurt groans.

“It gets better.” Sebastian chuckles, turning in to Kurt’s side. “Rumor has it they were attempting to write the words _fuck you_ , but they were caught and tossed out. They were fined, and suspended from tournament play for the rest of the season. Plus they were supposed to pay for repairs, but they never did. Hence …” Sebastian motions to the damage with his hand before curling it over Kurt’s stomach.

“Nice.”

“Ain’t it though?”

Kurt scans the battered ceiling of the Ice-plex, looking at the multitude of dents and holes, the dirty yellow insulation showing through or hanging down, and the remaining pucks, wedged half-in/half-out, waiting for their time to fall and hit the ice, and sighs.

“Sebastian?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“We need a hobby. At least one thing we do together that has nothing to do with skating.”

“Agreed.” Sebastian sits up, grabbing Kurt’s arm and helping him into an upright position. “Let’s pack up and head out of here before Mike sends the Zamboni to run us over.”


End file.
